With You
by Jess420
Summary: This story is about Kendra Savannah Nash, Kevin Nash's younger sister. What happens when she visits her brother? Read to find out. With special apperances by: Shawn Michaels, Paul Levesque, Evolution, Shane Helms, and MANY more! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

I had just gotten back from the mall when my cell phone started to ring, to the entrance music of Shawn Michaels no less. I looked at my phone to see who was calling me and got a huge smile on my face, 'Kevin Scott' was displayed. I decided I would LOVE to freak Kev out, "Hey Baby, why aren't you laying in my bed naked right now? I thought you were gonna give me some lovin'?"

"Just WHO do you think this is!?" I smiled, "Well Baby... I KNOW who it is, but you're gonna have to beg and plead for me to give you any pleasure next time you're in town." Kev's eyes got dark and he started to get pissed, "Kendra! Who are you pleasuring!? I'M GONNA RIP HIS BALLS OFF!!!" I laughed."Kevin, I was just playing with you. I haven't seen you in forever it seems, but I wouldn't change that DRASTICALLY without someone going and telling you." Kevin sighed, his anger starting to leave slowly. "Kendra Savannah Nash, I can't believe you did that to me! I was having a hart attack over here wondering who I was gonna have to kill, and if I was gonna become an Uncle WAY too soon."I rolled my eyes, "KEVIN!! Calm down! GOD, sometimes it sucks to have you as an older brother, I don't get to have any fun! I mean here I go trying to have some fun... but NOO you just suck the fun right out of making you squirm." Kevin laughed, "I'm your older brother... that's what I do.""Kev... Why'd you call?? It seems you never call anymore, I miss hearing your voice big bruder. And I haven't seen you in forever!" Kevin sighed, "That's what I was going to talk to you about munchkin. I'm planning a trip and I wanted to know if you'd be interested in joining me." That sparked my interest, "Where you going?"Kevin smiled, "Oh no where important, just Disney World with Tristen. He really wants 'Aunt Vanna' to come with though." I smiled, "Aww, Trist really wants me to come??" "Yep, he'll be real disappointed if you turn me down on this wonderful opportunity to visit 'the mouse' with him." I laughed, "Well, then tell Trist have no fear, I'll definetly come. When is it anyways?""Three weeks from now. It's not too late of notice is it?" I smiled, it's just like Kev to forget that I have a life, oh wait... I don't have a life, never mind. "No you big nerd. I have no plans, like usual. I figure it's a week long trip?" Kev smiled, "Yep. We're staying at the Grand Floridian Resort." "OHH... I've been there. Nice."There was a small pause, "So... is it just the three of us? Or are more people coming with?" Kev laughed, "Well, it WAS going to be a surprise, but 'eh... Shawn, Becca and Camron are coming with." When he said Shawn's name my face lit up, "I get to see my Shawnie and Cam? OHH FUN FUN FUN!!"After was stopped talking about the upcoming trip the subject was changed to Kevin's life in the WWE... or rather his departure from the WWE. "So... I guess you heard about my contract not being renewed and my not taking the corporate position?" I sighed, I knew we would talk about this eventually... I was dreading it though, "Yea. I found out thru the grapevine though. At first I thought it was a rumor... but then I realized they took you off the Superstars list on wwe.com, so I knew there was some truth behind it.""Yea. I know how much you loved my job. I'm sorry, I was just getting too old and I really didn't want to have an office job. I'm set as it is for the rest of my life, plus I wanna be here for Tristen while he grows into a young man." I sighed, "I know Kev... I'm not disappointed. I knew the inevitable was going to happen some day, I just didn't realize HOW soon it would happen is all. Tristen's in 3rd grade right now right?" "Yep. My little man's growing up fast. You should see him K... he's such a jock and he's so smart. I know he didn't get the smarts from me, that's all his mom."I rolled my eyes, "Kevin Scott Nash, you are a VERY smart man. You don't give yourself enough credit. Man, sometimes you're worse then I am at shooting yourself short." Kevin laughed, "I don't think that's possible K... you're really hard on yourself. I know many guys that would love to take a crack at you. And I'm so proud of the fact that you don't even know how beautiful you are, that makes you even more precious."I shook my head, "Oh yea... I'm delicate like a fuckin' precious moment. Don't drop me, I'll bust into a million pieces." "Kendra... That's not what I meant and you know it!" I rolled my eyes, "Yea, yea, Whatever." "K... I think you should come out here and visit for a week before we go to Disney. What do ya say??" I rolled my eyes, "You honestly don't expect me to refuse do you? I can never tell you no. It's a curse." Kevin laughed, "I know. I've always loved that about you. You can never tell me 'no' and I can never tell you 'no'."About half an hour later I got off the phone with Kevin. I sat at my computer and got back to work. I'm a web designer, I've designed a total of seventeen web sites and I'm working on two new ones at the moment.For all of you who didn't understand what went on between my brother and I earlier I'll fill you in now. My name is Kendra Savannah Nash, my older brother is Kevin Scott Nash, former WWE wrestler. I'm 24 years old and fresh out of design school, well I was fresh out of design school a few months ago actually. I work in the home, or my apartment technically. I'm a web designer so there's no need for an office job or anything like that. No formal business attire or anything of that nature... which I'm extremely grateful for.I guess you might be wondering what I look like hmmm?? Well, I am a Nash so I'm tall. 6 foot even, which kinda sucks, but 'eh, it COULD be worse. I have long light brown hair, it goes to my mid back, I've had long hair for as long as I can remember. I have really odd colored eyes. They're hazel with a little bit of brown in the center of them. The weird combination make my eyes change color a tad depending on what I'm wearing, sometimes they look brown, sometimes hazel... but usually they look greenish. I weigh 165, which isn't that much... but it could be less.My family... you might want to know a little bit about them. First off there's Kevin. He's my Rock, always been there for me. Basically the best big brother anyone could EVER ask for. Kevin has a son Tristen, he's 9... Amazing, I have no clue how he got so old, I remember the day he was born, the doctors didn't want to let me into the hospital room, I mean I was only 15, but Kevin let me come in anyways... I think the doctors were scared of him, CORRECTION, I KNOW the doctors were scared of him.My mom and dad have both died. They got old. They were 40 when they had me, so it was just a short amount of time they had left to spend with me. I'm okay with their deaths now, when they each happened it was really hard on me, but it's been a few years since mom died and then dad died last year, but it was his time. Sad to say about a 65 year old, but it was true. I don't want to get into the details of their deaths because they bring up really sad memories, but I love them very much and I know they're looking down on myself, Kevin and Tristen every day.I worked on the web sites until late that night and then decided that it was time for bed. So I turned off my computer screen and went to my bedroom to sleep. A girl needs her beauty rest, right?? Oh yea, I'm a firm believer in the get as much sleep as humanly possible thing. If I wake up before 9 I'm pretty much a bitch the entire day, so I tend to sleep in. I usually get up around 10, depending on what I have to do the next day. What's on my calendar for tomorrow?? Oh yea... a whole bunch of NOTHING!It was 9:30 when I woke up the next morning. I started my day like usual... grabbed a star buck's Mocha Cappuccino from my fridge and sat down at my computer. I opened my e-mail account, the majority of my inbox was filled with junk mail... I mean seriously, I'm female, why would I need Viagra or anything else to 'keep it up'?After I deleted all the crap I noticed I had an e-mail from Shawn (Michaels). While waiting for my computer to open the e-mail I squealed and swiveled around in my chair. It had been awhile since I'd heard from my Shawnie Boy.  
  
My Sweet Little Kendra--  
I hear you'll be joining us on our trip to Disney in a few weeks. It should be lots of fun, I mean... I'll be there after all. grin How have you been Sweet Stuff? I haven't talked to you in a while. Do you have a boyfriend yet, or are you holding out for some charming wrestler? I mean, afterall, I am taken... and I don't know anyone quite as charming as I am. I'll let you go now Sweet Stuff. Talk to ya later Babe.  
Your #1 Man--  
--Shawn  
  
The entire time I had been reading the e-mail I was laughing my ass off. I thought of a response and then hit reply.  
  
My Sexy Boy Shawnie--  
You heard correct stud muffin. I'll be there to pester you the ENTIRE trip in Disney. And you know we always have a blast when we're together. As for what's been going on with me... not much actually. You know I've been designing web pages... I finally found a job that I love. On that topic I think good ol' HBK needs an official sight and I'd LOVE to be the one to design it for you. And I'm going to pretend you didn't mention me and a boyfriend. You know as well as I do that I've never had a boyfriend, hell... I've never even been kissed. And to answer you OTHER question... NO. I'm not waiting around for a charming wrestler to sweep me off my feet... wait did I just say sweep me off my feet?? grin OH... and if by chance you happen to know any charming wrestlers go ahead and send them my way, I'd be more then happy to take them off your hands. I guess I should stop typing, seeing as how this e-mail is turning out to be more like a book. I'll talk to you later you Sexy Beast You!  
Your #1 Gal--  
--KendraAuthor's Note What do you guys think of it?? Like it, hate it?? I hope to update all my stories soon. Please Review!! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed any of my other stories, you guys are the best!! Thanks Again--  
--Jess 


	2. Chapter 2

--Two Weeks Later--  
  
I was in my seat on the airplane to San Antonio. Author's Note I know Kevin doesn't live in Texas, but for the purpose of my story he does, kay?? The please fasten seat belt sign had just lit up and the flight attendant told us the plane would be landing in the next 15 minutes.  
  
When I heard that I got VERY excited. I hadn't seen Shawnie or Kevin in quite some time, Kev and Tristen were picking me up at the airport. I was the most excited to see T (that's what I call Tristen), I hadn't seen the little man in ages it seemed and I just knew that he'd probably grown a whole hell of a lot, I mean look at his daddy.  
The plane finally landed and I was finally off the damn plane. Don't get me wrong I'd much rather sit in a plane for a few measly hours then sit in a car for an ungodly amount of time... but I loved the feeling of solid ground underneath my feet, it was just so reassuring.  
I saw Kevin in a crowd and then looked down to Tristen. As soon as I got to them I bent down and gave T the biggest hug ever. After a few seconds Tristen spoke up, "Ummm... Aunt Vannah, I can't breathe. Let go." I laughed, then I looked up at Kev, "So T... you been takin' care of your old man for me?" Tristen nodded, "Yep, just like you told me to."  
  
Kevin shook his head, "Well? Aren't you gonna give this 'old man' a hug?" I smiled and jumped into Kevin's arms. "Man, I've missed my boys WAY too much! I should visit more often."  
On the way to luggage claim we started chatting. "How's 3rd grade Tristen?" Tristen's eyes lit up, "It's great! Way better then 2nd. We just got done learning about dinosaurs, like T-Rex and Triceratops. We had to do a project on the computer." I smiled, "On the computer, eh? How'd that turn out little man?"  
Kevin smiled, "He got an A. You would have been so proud Kendra. He got all the computer knowledge from you. The teacher even told me Tristen's VERY advanced in anything that is computer oriented." I smiled and hugged Tristen to my side, "So my little man's doing good? I'm so proud of you buddy."  
By the time we finally got back to Kevin's house it was time for lunch. "So Kev... What's for lunch?? I'm Starving!" Kevin laughed, "You? Starving? NEVER!" I rolled my eyes at Kevin and helped him make Chicken Nuggets and Waffle Fries, Tristen's Favorite.  
  
--Later That Day--  
  
I had just gotten out of the shower and I was singing along with a cd I had made at the top of my lungs. I was just starting to walk out of the bathroom dressed and ready for more action with T when I heard laughter. I turned to my left and saw three guys standing there laughing at what I assumed was me.  
"Problem Gentlemen?" "No Ma'am. We just didn't know that Kevin was involved with anyone." I looked at him like he was a fool, "You think??" And then I burst out laughing. "Good God. You think I'M with KEVIN??" After I calmed down I started talking again, "No... I'm Kendra Nash. Kevin's sister. I assume you've heard about me from one of the 'old guys' in the fed... but I could be wrong." Two of the guys looked at me like I was a moron but the third thought about it, "I think I've heard Kev mention you before. But I didn't realize your name was Kendra." I rolled my eyes, "Oh... that's cuz they don't usually call me Kendra. They call me so many damn nicknames it's not even funny. Tristen calls me Aunt Vannah, which in turn had half the guys calling me Vannah White. Paul calls me Little Nash. And Kevin and Shawn call me all types of cutesy nicknames you call a little sister."  
"Shawn's your brother too??" I shook my head, "No... but I've known him FOREVER it seems so I'm like a little sister to him. I mean we go way back. I've known him since the HBK and Diesel days, if you can believe that." I started to feel uncomfortable around these guys, they weren't talking, just staring and it wasn't much fun. So I went down stairs to find out who these goons were. Of course the morons followed me. I found Kev in the Kitchen getting a bottle of water.  
I put my arms around Kevin's neck and he stood up taking me with him, so I just wrapped my legs around him and he gave me a piggy back ride into the family room. Kevin looked at me, "Need something hun?" I smiled sweetly, "Yea. Kevvy, who are the people in your house??" Kevin looked at me oddly, "What do you mean?" I rolled my eyes, "There were 3 goons upstairs when I got done in the bathroom. Who are they, the morons never introduced themselves." Kevin laughed, "Oh... those people. They're wrestlers hun."  
I sighed, "I figured that much. Are they nice, or are they always freaks that stare at chicks like myself?" "They were staring at you?? I'm gonna have to have a nice little chat with them later." I rolled my eyes, "Kevin Scott Nash... you leave those young men alone. There's no need for you to threaten them. I'm sure they're all involved and if not they don't want to be involved with me, kay?"  
Kevin shook his head, "Yea, yea... whatever you say Princess Kendra." I smiled, "Where's T? I wanna hang with my little man as much as I can." "He's working on his homework right now. Spelling words I believe... but you can play with him later. Wanna watch the game with me?" I shuddered, "Spelling... yuck. Sure, what game?" "I dunno. I was just gonna watch whatever was on." I shook me head, go figure... that's just like something Kevin would do.  
  
Author's Note I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my first chapter... you guys are the best!! Please tell me if there's anything specific you want to see happen, maybe I'll surprise you and grant your wish man now I sound like a freaking fairy godmother, oh well PLEASE REVIEW!! I love to get reviews, it helps me to know that whatever I'm doing is right and that I should do more of it... in other words... no reviews probably means no new chapter. Thanks again to everyone who reviews!! BYE--  
--Jess 


	3. Chapter 3

--The Next Morning--  
  
"Aunt Vannah! Aunt Vannah! Wake Up!" I rolled over and looked at Tristen, "Is there a reason you're jumping on my bed and screaming wake up?" Tristen giggled, "Yeppers!" I rolled my eyes and sat up in bed knowing that T would never let me go back to sleep. Tristen had a HUGE smile on his face, "There's someone waiting downstairs for you. They told me to wake you up. So I did!"   
  
I sighed, "Is it someone important?" Tristen's smile got even bigger and he nodded his head emphatically. I rolled my eyes, "So… should I go down there in my pj's or should change into real clothes??" Tristen giggled, "Go down there NOW!" I shook my head and laughed at Tristen's silliness. "Whatever you say little man. Whatever you say."  
  
When I got down stairs I saw Shawn's jacket on the back of the couch. I ran thru the living room into the family room and jumped on Shawn's back. Kevin and Shawn laughed. "SHAWNIE!" Shawn laughed, "Hey Sweet Stuff! I've missed you. It's been WAY too long." I realized that I was still on Shawn's back and I hopped off scared, "OH… Shawn. I didn't hurt you, did I??"   
  
Shawn smiled at the concern in my voice, "No Sweets, you didn't hurt me. I'm the Heart Break Kid, I don't let some beautiful girl hopping on my back hurt me. Especially not when she's my little buddie, although you're not really too little anymore." Shawn grinned and I rolled my eyes, "Oh shut up you! You're just mad cuz I don't want me a piece of the Showstoppa." I smirked and then added, "Yep, I don't want a piece, I want the WHOLE thing."   
  
Kevin laughed, "You know Kendra… when you get a man of your own I don't think he'll understand the relationship you two have. He'd probably want to deck Shawn and wisk you away into the sunset." I rolled my eyes, "Oh well… and besides… I have to get a man before that can happen, and well you two know how much luck I have in that department. Zippo, Nada, None. I'm starting to think I'm cursed to live by myself and never have a love like that."   
  
Shawn sighed, "No Kendra. That's NOT true. I just have to find the right man for you and then you'll be set for life. You can have yourself some little babies and everything else you want in life." A tear ran down my cheek, "Thanks Shawn. But I'm not so sure about that." Shawn hugged me and made a silent promise to himself, *Oh Kendra, I swear I'll find a man for you. I just have to look around at the guys in the fed who like her. Yea, that's what I'll do.*  
  
I set my head on Shawn's shoulder, "SO… What are you doing here Shawnie? There MUST be a reason you sent T up to wake me… or at least there BETTER be a reason." Shawn smiled, "Well, the WWE is in town, RAW is tomorrow, and I just wanted to know if you wanted an escort to the back to see everybody." I backed up, "Everybody's here?" Shawn smiled, "Yep. Do you still watch even though Big Sexy isn't on anymore?" I sighed, "Well… I debated it for a while. But after all the years of watching wrestling I realized I was addicted. You know… I think Vince needs to make WA: Wrestleholics Anonymous."  
  
All three of us were laughing after that. "Actually… I LOVE to watch you wrestle. That and all those hot young men, wooo… Kendra wants her some of that!" Kevin laughed, "Oh… Kendra wants her some of that, does she?" I looked down, "Umm… I didn't mean to say that out loud. Is it too much to ask to pretend I didn't say that?" Shawn smiled, "Yes. But I do want to know WHO you were talking about." I looked around the room and pretended I didn't hear him.   
  
"Sweet Stuff… WHO on the roster do you like?" I sighed, "A lot of 'em. I'll tell you what. You say their name and I'll let you know if I like them." Shawn laughed and got a piece of paper and pen so he could make a list. "Paper? You're NOT gonna write this down!" Shawn rolled his eyes, "That's NOT the reason why I have this. There are TONS of guys on the roster. I would probably say the same names over and over."   
  
I rolled my eyes, "Whatever Shawnie, Whatever!" "Let's get this started then, shall we?" I nodded, "Yea. Lets get this out of the way o I can eat come cereal for breakfast. Wait. I'm gonna eat while you list this." I got up and got myself a bowl and milk, then I grabbed my cereal, Honey Bunches of Oats with Almonds.   
  
"Alright Sweets, lets start this. Triple H?" I laughed, "Used to… his hair is gay though, you can go ahead and let him know that though… or I could let him know tonight couldn't I?? Plus he's married to Steph."   
  
Shawn laughed, "Yea you could. Randy Orton."   
  
"Starting with Evolution I see. Yea, Randy's hot."  
  
"Batista?"  
  
"Hell yea. I think he's married with two daughters though." And then I laughed.  
  
"Yep. He is. Booker T?"  
  
"Eh… he's not a dog, but he's too old."  
  
Shawn laughed, "Okay then… RVD?"  
  
"He's got a nice ass. But I think he's married isn't he?"  
  
"Yes he is, just checking your knowledge. Bubba Ray?"  
  
"Um… no. None of the Dudley's."  
  
"So that crosses out D-Von and Spike. How 'bout Benoit?"  
  
"Hmmm… I dunno. He's got something going for him. I don't remember if he's off the market though."   
  
"I'm not sure. Jericho?"  
  
"Oh going with the Chris' now?? Hell Yea. Irving is HOT, married, but Hot."  
  
"True, Jess is really nice. Christian?"  
  
"Nope. Edge is hotter. Both are married though."  
  
Mark Jindrak?"  
  
"Um… I wanna say he's the cuter one. Not sure."  
  
"Okay then, Garrison Cade?"  
  
"Like I just said, I don't remember who the cuter one was."  
  
Shawn laughed, "Okay then. Onto another team. Rob Conway?"  
  
"No. But Rene Dupree is HOT. He's the only one of La Resistance that I'd have anything to do with."  
  
"Alright then. No to Rob, Yes to Rene, and No to Sylvan. Hmmm… Goldberg?"  
  
"Wooo… Bill's a hottie. Old, but he's a hottie. Next?"  
  
"Okay then… Maven?"  
  
"Yea. He's injured. Man Shawn you're really trying to stump me. It's NOT working!"  
  
"Lance Storm?"  
  
"Um… no."  
  
Shawn laughed, "Okay. Val Venis?"  
  
I smiled, "Shawnie. You know as well as I do… I used to chant Val Venis has no penis all the time. He is cute, but I don't really like him that way."  
  
"Yea. I knew that one. Just had to ask. Kane?"  
  
I smiled, "Well… if he didn't have the front part of his hair that way and if he didn't shave his eyebrows yea… Glenn's got a nice bod."  
  
Shawn laughed, "Nice bod, more hair? Okay then. Matt Hardy?"  
  
I sighed, "Jeff is the hot one. I wish he'd come back. Mat, yuck. Jeff, oh hell yea."  
  
"Sweets you're weird. The Hurricane, Sha…"  
  
"Shane Helms. Without the Hurri mask, he's damn sexy. The green hair? Kind of a turn off… but I could look past that."  
  
"You like Shane?"  
  
"Yep. Sugar's hot. And no… I don't like Rosey, so DON'T ask."  
  
"Man. Take all the fun outta this. Test?"  
  
"He's hot. His character's a prick right now, BUT he is hot."  
  
"Steiner?"  
  
"No… I don't like my men looking like they may take steroids."  
  
"Steve Austin?"  
  
"If he was younger oh HELL YEAH! But no… he's older then you Shawnie… that's the cut off." And I laughed, cuz the cut off is WAY below that. My personal cut off is around 30.  
  
"The Rock?"  
  
"Well, he's a great athlete. But no. Dwayne just doesn't do IT for me. And that goatee, it looks kinda stupid on him."  
  
"Okay… I think that's all of them. Or at least all the important ones."  
  
I smiled, "So… I don't get to like any guys off Smack Down? What about John Cena and Brock Lesnar? They're fucking gorgeous. Lesnar's married and has a daughter Mya… but he's still hot."  
  
  
  
**Author's Note** Sorry it took so long. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. The only reason I even continued this is because there were a few people who were interested in it. I'll try to update this story more… I'm really sorry guys! Please Review this chapter… OH… and of all the guys I mentioned in this story who Kendra likes, who should she end up with?? Thanks again everyone--  
  
--Jess 


	4. Chapter 4

--Before we left for RAW--  
  
I was looking thru my clothes TRYING to decide what to wear. I had finally narrowed it down to three outfits, but I needed help. "KEV! Come Here! Please!" Kevin laughed from the doorway, "I knew you'd need my help. What Princess Kendra?" I smiled, "Yep. Got some wardrobe problems. Should I dress like normal, in sweats, or dress sexy?" "I dunno. What do they look like?" I moved out of the way and pointed to the bed.  
  
Kevin laughed, "Personally I like the sweats. But if you wanna fool the guys that wouldn't work. Just for the reaction I think you should dress sexy. I like the short skirt and the halter top. Very Divaesque." I rolled my eyes, "Oh yea. I wanna look like a Diva. Move over Trish, here comes Kendra. Yea right." Kevin laughed, "Well, you never know." I rolled my eyes, again. "Kevin Scott. I do NOT want to be a Diva. I'm not like that and you know it. But it will be fun to dress up. Haven't done that in a while." With that I kicked Kevin out and changed. Then I did my makeup and curled my hair.  
  
When Shawn got there he whistled, "Owe Owe… those boys will never recognize you. And since WHEN do you dress like this Sweets?" I grabbed my purse and smiled, "I don't usually. But Kev made a good point earlier. If I wanna surprise my boys I'll have to dress differently." Then I got an evil grin on my face, "PLUS… I hope to knock the younger guys off their feet." Shawn chuckled, "You'll do just that. To the car M'Lady?" I put my arm thru Shawn's and we were off to RAW.  
  
When we got to the arena I looked around awe struck, "Man Shawnie… I forgot how it felt to be backstage." Shawn smiled, "I know what ya mean Sweets. So… do you want me to give you the grand tour and meet everyone that way, OR do you want to go off on your own and meet everyone that way?" I thought about it for a minute, "I think I'll go off on my own. I need to go find Paulie. I miss the Big Lug! Plus, I gotta inform him of his bad hair cut!"  
  
And with that I was off on my own. I found Evolution's locker room without much trouble and I knocked. Dave Batista answered the door and flexed his muscles at me. I grinned, "Nice… but not what I was looking for." "What do you want?!" I looked at Batista like 'You gotta be shittin' me' "Well. I wanted to speak to your fearless leader. Am I allowed in?" Batista looked me up and down, I smiled and gave the 'live long and prosper' sign with my hand, "I come in peace." Batista shook his head and I could tell he wanted to laugh but was holding it in. He moved out of the doorway and I walked into the locker room.  
  
I saw Paul (Triple H) talking to Randy Orton so I walked over to the to of them. After a minute or two Paul noticed me and he just stared at me. I smiled sweetly at him and he looked me up and down. I put my hands on my hips, "You don't recognize me?!?" Paul laughed, "I'm supposed to remember you?" "Yea. How can you forget me??" Ric, who had been sitting on the couch reading a magazine, said, "Why would H recognize you? You probably weren't that good."  
  
My eyes about fell out of my head and my mouth fell down in shock. I turned my head and stared at Ric Flair in shock. I was about to give him a piece of my mind, but thought better of it. He'd feel bad for saying that after he knew who I was.  
  
I grabbed Paul's bicep, "Can I jog your memory?" Paul laughed, "Go for it." I smiled and got down on my knees careful not to flash the other guys. Randy laughed, "Getting in THAT position won't jog nothing' baby." I rolled my eyes and latched onto Paul's leg, "Paulie… PLEASE Play with me! PLEASE PAULIE! Shawnie and Kevie won't."  
  
Paul about died, "KENDRA!?!" I smiled and got up, "I can't believe you didn't recognize me!" Paul engulfed me in a huge hug. "How could I POSSIBLY recognize you?! You wearing THAT?! Put some clothes on! Here…" And Paul started to take off his shirt. I laughed, "You're so silly Paulie." Then I looked over at the rest of Evolution, "Paul Michael! Introduce me!"  
  
The guys looked at each other shocked and Randy mouthed 'Paul Michael?' Paul smiled, "Kendra, this is Evolution." And he stopped there. I rolled my eyes, "Stupid Ass. I KNOW they're Evolution. GOD, you're worthless!" Then I turned to the other guys.  
  
"Hi! I'm Kendra Nash. I know ho you guys are, so you don't need to introduce yourselves." Ric looked puzzled, "Kendra Nash? Kevin's little sister?" I smiled and nodded, "Yep. I haven't see you in forever Ric. How have you been?" Ric smiled, "WOO! Still going strong. How are you?" I laughed at his response, "I'm just great. And I KNOW you want to strut, so go for it." Ric nodded and did his 'strut' across the room.  
  
I turned to Paul, "I have a bone to pick with you!" Paul looked like a deer caught in head lights, "Ugh Oh… what did I do now?" I ran my hand thru his hair, "Why Paulie? WHY?!" Paul laughed, "Not a big fan of the hair huh?" I sighed, "No. I mean… it's just SO ugly! It was so much better before you let the hair people get their hands on it." Randy laughed, "The hair people?" I rolled my eyes, "Don't make fun Orton. You don't want me to get started on you!"  
  
Paul smiled, "No… Little Nash here, she tears you apart." I smiled up at Paul and nodded. Randy laughed, "I'm not afraid of what some little girl thinks of me." I turned on my heel and faced Randy, "Little Girl!?!?" Paul hit his head, "No Boy. NO!" Randy just looked at me and didn't back down.  
  
I smirked evilly, "Paulie… how old is Randy?" Paul sighed, "23." I nodded, "That's what I thought. Well you Little Shit. Next time you want to call someone Little Girl you might want to make sure she's ACTUALLY younger then you. When's your birthday?" "April 1st." I smirked, "April Fool's Day?! That would suck! But that makes me almost a year older then you."  
  
Ric looked shocked, "You're 24??" I smiled, "Sure Am. April 20th." Ric shook his head in disbelief, "Wow. Time sure flies." Batista smiled, "Your birthday's 420?" I rolled my eyes, "I figured someone would bring that up." Randy laughed, "And you said my birthday sucked? Your birthday is National Smoke Pot Day!"  
  
I sighed, "Yes. I am aware of that Orton. I have lived with it now for 24 years." I turned to Paul, "How can you work with him?!" Paul shrugged, "He's not usually like this. I think you have this effect on him." I scoffed, "HA! I have that effect on NO ONE! GOD! What is with you and Shawnie?! You both think I have some sort of sex appeal on guys."  
  
Batista looked at me oddly, "You don't think you have sex appeal?" I sighed annoyed, "No. I don't. I mean… if I had sex appeal wouldn't I have a boyfriend?! HELL! I'll even go one up on that… I'm a fuckin' virgin. I'm 24 and a virgin, how pathetic!?!"   
  
The guys were silent. When I realized what I said I hit myself on the head. I sat on the ground and covered my face shaking my head. No one was saying anything. I was mumbling to myself, "No, No, No, No, No! Paulie??"  
  
Paul knelt down next to me, "Yes?" "Please, Please tell me I did NOT just say that in front of two extremely hot men." I opened my eyes and looked up at Paul and you could see the tears well up in my eyes. Paul grabbed me and gave me a big hug, "I wish I could hun, I wish I could." A tear slid down my cheek and I let out a shaky sigh. Ric was looking at us, "We can pretend you didn't say anything, Right Boys?!?" They both nodded, "Yea. You didn't say anything."   
  
I just shook my head, "I don't know why I'm making such a big deal out of it. I guess I'm just weird." Randy came over, "You're not weird Kendra. You might have mood swings, but you're not weird." I just looked at Randy, "Well Orton… if I'm not weird, then how come I have a 5 year old Hanson song in my head?" Randy just looked kind of stunned, "Well… I assume you liked Hanson, but I really don't know."  
  
Paul laughed, "Liked Hanson… nope. Little Nash Loved Hanson!" I punched Paul in the arm, "YOU BITCH! They did NOT need to know that!" Batista laughed, "You just got called a Bitch! Man I think you're the only one who would get away with calling Paul a Bitch." I smiled, "Yep. I'm special. Paulie loves me too much to get too mad at me." Paul raised his eyebrows, "Oh, Paulie does, does he?" I batted my eyelashes, "Yes. My Paulie loves me. Not in the way he loves Stephanie. But in the way he would love a little sister who pesters him."  
  
Paul nodded, "Ya got me. I love you like the little sister I never had." I stuck my tongue out at Evolution, "See… TOLD YA!" They all laughed and I said, "Well, it was nice talking to you guys, when I wasn't embarrassing myself that is. But Kendra wants to meet some more WWE Hotties!" Ric, Randy and Dave looked at me funny and Paul said, "Kendra talks in 3rd person some times. She got that from Dwayne (The Rock)."  
  
As I was leaving the room I heard Randy ask, "WWE hotties? What we're not hot enough for her?" I turned around in the doorway, "No… you're plenty hot. But I need to go embarrass myself in front of the rest of 'em. Then I'll come back to you." After I left the room Paul looked at Randy, "Kid… You hurt her and not only will I kill you, so will half the roster. Everyone thinks of Kendra as their own sister." Randy nodded, "I get it. She's off limits." Paul nodded, "Mmmhmm… It's better you think of it that way." Randy smiled, "Whatever you say… Paulie!" Paul growled, "If ANY of you start calling me that I'll kill you! Kendra is the ONLY one allowed to call me Paulie… ever!"  
  
**Author's Note** What do you guys think?? Good, bad? What!? lol. Well, Mania was great. I thought it was SO cute how at the very beginning they showed Vince, Shane and Shane's baby boy. SOOOO CUTE! But yea. Hope ya'll liked this chapter. Let me know what you guys think. I dunno what to do next… who should Kendra meet?? lol. I take that back I have some ideas, but I want to know who you guys WANT her to meet. Maybe it'll happen. I do usually take people's ideas and make them happen. Anyways… Thanks for all the review's for the other chapters. PLEASE REVIEW! Au Revior--  
  
--Jess 


	5. Chapter 5

I was walking around the back trying to find someone to chat with. I saw a poodle and three guys, knowing that it was La Resistance. When I walked past the guys Rene Dupree started talking in French. "Bébé, voulez-vous suivez-moi aller se coucher cette nuit?" I just raised an eyebrow, thankfully I had taken four years of French in high school so I knew what he said. Translated it's Baby, would you come with me to bed tonight? I turned my attention to the French freaks.   
  
"So… Mr. Dupree… you want me to warm your bed tonight?" Rene just looked at me in amazement, apparently no one in the WWE knew how to speak French. I smiled sweetly, "Well?" Rene just looked stunned, then he got into character, "Yes. I KNOW you want a piece of my body. I saw the way you were looking over here." I smiled, "Oh. Rene, you have me all figured out. I feel so ashamed now… oh wait. No I don't."   
  
The stupid French sympathizer Rob Conway spoke up, "You don't?" I rolled my eyes, "You don't recognize me you morons?" The just looked at each other trying to figure out what I meant. I sighed, "Okay. You're never going to remember me. You were in my brother's house the other day."   
  
Sylvan spoke up, "The only person we visited was Kevin Nash." I smirked, "Okay. Now what does that tell you?" Rob looked startled, as he just figured it out, "You're Nash's little sister?" I patted Rob on the head, "Good Boy. You figured it out. But don't worry Rene. I won't tell Kev that you tried to pick me up, in French no less."   
  
Rene was just stunned, I smirked, "Just to let you know Rene…" And I ran my ringers down his chest, "You WERE my favorite member of La Resistance. But now I've changed my mind." Rene gulped, "Who's your favorite now?" I smiled, "FeFe over there. She's so pretty." And I bent down to pet her, "It's just too bad that her owners aren't worth a damn." And with that said I walked away. Rob turned to Rene, "You're dead if Nash finds out you hit on his sister." Sylvan nodded, "Yeah, you're lucky that SHE didn't kill you, but if Kevin finds out HE will."  
  
I continued walking around backstage, hoping that the next person I met wouldn't be THAT much of a jackass. I heard two people talking in a locker room and I recognized one of the voices as Eric Bischoff. I got a big smile on my face, I haven't seen Bisch in SO long. I turned to walk into the locker room and groaned when I noticed who Eric was talking to, his stupid assistant Johnny Spade, oh my bad… Johnny Nitro. Gag Me!   
  
I knocked on the door frame, seeing how the door was already opened. Both gentlemen looked up at me and they both got HUGE smiles on their faces. I looked at Johnny and frowned then averted my attention to Bischoff. I squealed and ran over to him. I engulfed him in a hug, "I haven't seen you in FOREVER Bisch. How have you been?" Eric laughed, "I've been okay. How bout you? How's life?" I smiled, "I've been good. Web Page designing… tons of FUN. OH… which reminds me, if the WWE needs anything done for their lacking website… I'm your girl!" Eric laughed.  
  
"Damn, you wanna be MY girl?" I turned to Johnny and looked at him like he'd grown two heads. "I'm sorry. You must have assumed I was talking to you. News Flash… I wasn't." "Ooo… feisty." "Yea, Ken, what happened? Who pissed you off?" I smiled, "Eh… no big deal. I took care of it." And then I smiled evilly. "No seriously. What happened earlier?"  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Like I told you, it's not a big deal Bisch. But you're never gonna let me be… That stupid français salope! He fuckin' hit on me." The I turned to Johnny and growled. Eric laughed, "Francais salope??" I smiled sweetly, "French Bitch." "Oh. I see. What did he do?" "Rene asked me if I would go to bed with him tonight. In French. So I let him have it." And I shrugged. Eric smiled, "Nash and Michaels would be proud." I got a HUGE smile on when he said that, "I KNOW they would. Cool huh?"   
  
Johnny didn't look impressed, "You know that little piss ant Michaels?" I looked at Eric amazed, then I laughed, "Sorry… don't know if I heard you right. What?" "You know that little piss ant Michaels?" I looked at Eric extremely surprised. Finally I just said what I was thinking, "You MUST be shitting me. Michaels a piss ant?? Are we talking about the same person here?" Johnny shrugged, "Shawn Michaels." Then very sarcastically he added, "The heart break kid."   
  
I bit my upper lip, trying to contain my anger, and walked over to Johnny, "So we ARE talking about the same person." When Johnny didn't say anything I just smiled, "You have NO idea who I am, do you?" Johnny smiled and shook his head no. I smiled, "Then let me introduce myself. I'm Kendra Nash." As soon as I said Nash Johnny's smile disappeared. "Oh… so you recognize the name?" Johnny gulped, "Yes."   
  
"I'm Kevin's little sister. Shawn BROUGHT me here. If there's one person you don't want to talk bad about Shawn to it's me. But because you didn't know that I'll give you a second chance… I'll just castrate you next time, capuche?" Johnny didn't say anything. "Oh what's the matter? Little Johnny doesn't have anything to say? Aww… that's just too bad." Then I turned my attention back to Eric. "Wait a sec here… Shawn's kicked your ass before. How can you call him a piss ant?" Johnny stayed silent. Eric laughed, "Damn, Ken put you in your place didn't she? How's it feel to have your ego bruised?"   
  
I smiled, "Speaking of egos… okay… Johnny. Why did you change your last name??" Johnny didn't say anything. "I mean if you were gonna change it, you should at least change it something worth wile. I mean… NITRO? What were you thinking??" Eric rolled his eyes, "HA HA Kendra. Very Funny!" I smiled, "I thought so." Then after a few more minutes of bull shitting with Bisch I left to go find others.  
  
I was walking down the hall trying to find someone to bug someone else when all the sudden I was lifted into the air. I screamed. Then I looked at the arms that were around my waist. "GLENN!?" He put me down and I turned around and gave him a big hug. "BUDDIE! How've you been holdin' up?" Glenn laughed, "I've been good, I guess. How's my little one been? I haven't seen you since graduation." I smiled, "I've been good. Keeping busy with graphics and stuff like that."   
  
After about 30 seconds I said what I felt was needed, "Um… Buddie… Why no eyebrows or hair?" Glenn laughed, "It goes with the character." I rolled my eyes, "But Glenn, you look scary with no hair. Which I guess is the point… but still… I think Vinnie Mac needs to know that hair is a MUST!" Glenn laughed, "He's somewhere around here. You want to go to his 'office'? I can take ya there." I sighed, "Aww.. Kane as my escort. How wonderful. But you GOTTA take the shirt off… you're just not KANE with a shirt on." Glenn looked at me funny, "You been looking at me with a shirt off?"   
  
I rolled my eyes, "Yes. I mean… only a lesbian WOULDN'T look at all you hot guys with their shirts off… and I sure as hell ain't no lesbian." Glenn shook his head and laughed, "No… you're not a lesbo. I know. I remember when one of Nash's girlfriends called you one cuz you didn't try to get with all the wrestlers you were around." I rolled my eyes, "Oh God! Don't remind me of that hore Candy… she was so superficial, and she was the leader of the rats. So of course she couldn't believe I didn't have sex with all the guys backstage. She'd probably do ANYONE… hell… she'd probably even do you."  
  
Glenn's mouth opened in surprise and I tried to suppress my laughter. "She'd probably do me, eh?" I smiled angelically, "Yes. Candy did anything with a dick… and unless there's something you haven't been telling me… *grin* that includes you." Glenn shook his head, "Man Little One… I keep forgetting how young you are. If you were just a little bit older I'd show you." I stuck my bottom lip out and pouted, *sniffle* "Why couldn't mom have had me a few years earlier then? Damn the luck." Glenn chuckled, "Come on Little One, lets go find Vince."   
  
  
  
**Author's Note** I'm so SORRY that it took me so long to write a new chapter. School's kickin' my ass. I want to thank Sharnhorst for reading my story and reviewing (By the way… her stories are the BEST… so if you haven't already READ THEM!)… I'm glad you like it so much. Which brings me to my next point… THANKS to EVERYONE who reviews this story. I don't really know what I should do with it right now… so if you have any ideas or anything you would like to see happen just say so and I might make it happen. PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks Again Everyone--  
  
--Jess 


	6. Chapter 6

After I had gone to Vince's office and had a little chat with him I decided to Wander around and try to find Shawn. I figured he's the one who brought me here I should at least spend SOME time with him, right?? Well... I guess at the beginning of the night I had forgotten to ask him where his locker room was because I was drawing a blanc. I walked around aimlessly for a while and eventually I ended up at Evolution's locker room.  
  
I knocked on the door and Ric opened it this time. "Back so soon?" I smiled, "I just didn't get my fill when I was here earlier. Actually... do you by chance know where Shawn's locker room is?" Ric laughed and shook his head, "You good at taking directions?" I looked at him oddly, "Yes." Ric nodded, "Okay... turn left down that hallway, then left at the second hallway, then right after the women's restrooms, then his door is third on the left."  
  
I just looked at Ric, "Well... I thought I was good at directions. Apparently I suck... I remember the left, left, right, left part... but other then that I'm stumped." Ric laughed, "Just a sec... DAVE." Batista came to the door, "Yea Ric?" "She's looking for Shawn's locker room, would you escort her?" Dave turned towards me and smiled, "Embarrassed yourself in front of all the other 'WWE hotties' now did ya?" I just rolled my eyes, "No... didn't really find any. I shoulda just stayed here... at least then I woulda been around hot guys." Then I shrugged, "Oh well... would you be willing to take me to my leader?" And I cracked a smile after I said that, "Sorry, couldn't help myself. My humor... not so funny."  
  
Dave laughed, "At least you can admit your humor isn't always funny... there are some people here who think they're ALWAYS funny. Gets kind of annoying. But lets get going." I smiled sweetly and we were on our way. "So... how's Angie?" Dave got a huge smile on his face, "Angie's great. How'd you know about her?" I looked at his stupidly, "Well.... I pay attention to EVERYONE'S personal lives... Kind of pathetic, but that way I know I don't fall for some guy with a wife and kids. That AND I've been to your official website... kind of lacking. Need to hire some new help, call me?" I got a big smile on my face, "No... I'm physic, that AND you wear your wedding ring all the time. Paulie wears his some of the time, but not when wrestling. Same goes for Shawnie, You wear yours constantly it seems. But that's just my take on everything."  
  
Dave nodded, "Yep... I see your point there. My website's lacking? How so?" I smiled, "Well, it's not your fault. It's just the pictures of you are really small... It's not really updated too often, which I understand. I can't really explain it, but it could be at least 50% better, if not way more then that."  
  
"Well... here we are, Shawn's locker room." I went in without knocking and Dave laughed, "You realize he could be changing." I shrugged, "Nothing I haven't seen before." Shawn was talking to someone, but I couldn't see who it was so I hopped onto Shawn's back, "Hey Buddie!" Shawn laughed, "You really shouldn't be hopping around like that in those clothes Sweets." I sighed, "But that's not any fun Shawn." Then I turned to the person Shawn had been talking to, "Shaners!?" And I hopped off Shawn and approached Shane Helms. Shane looked at me trying to figure out who I was. "MY GOD. First Paulie, now you? Am I really THAT easy to forget!?" "Nobody calls me Shaners except... KAY?!"  
  
I got a big smile on my face, "The one and only!" And I hopped into his waiting arms and he spun me around, "WOW... babe, you've changed." I looked at him oddly, "No I haven't." "No, that's not what I meant." And he was looking me up and down. My eyes got wide, "GREGORY SHANE HELMS!! Are you checking me out?!" Shawn laughed, "What if he is?" I smiled, "Well... then I get to check him out too. Of course." I stared for a while, "Same Shaners... now equipped with green hair."  
  
Everyone laughed, "How do you two know each other?" I smiled, "WELL... When Kev was in WCW I hung put with 3 count. It's too bad Evan and Shannon aren't here. 'Eh... could be worse. At least I have my Shaners!" Shane laughed, "Wow... It's been way too long. How old are you now?" I smiled, "Let's see if you can still subtract... you're almost 30... I'm 6 years younger then you... what's that make me??" Shane laughed, "24. WOW... you're only 24?"  
  
I raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Yes... why? You thought I was older?" Shane nodded, "You look real hot in this outfit... makes you look more my age." I rolled my eyes, "Well... with the getup you wear it makes you look my age." Shane looked offended, "No worries, I still love you." A big smile appeared on Shane's face, "You love me? Aww... well I love you too." I shrugged, "Who doesn't love me?" And I smiled angelically. Shawn and Shane shook their heads at me. Shawn said, "She's never gonna learn. Not EVERYONE loves her." Shane laughed, "True... but it IS really hard not to... especially after you get to know her."  
  
I smiled, "You act like I'm not here." Shane laughed, "No... it's not that. We just don't care if you hear us or not." I stuck my bottom lip out, "No fair. Shaners... don't make funa me." Shane smiled, "Aww... and your perfected pout comes into play. Do you realize how hard it is to resist that pout?" I smiled and nodded, "I have been told. And I love it. I have this power over people. giggle It's great!"  
  
Dave started to get a little scared at that point. He backed towards the door, "Okay... I'm gonna go back to my locker room. Later." I smiled, "Did I scare you hunny bunny?" And I started to walk towards him. "Well... you weren't. But now you are starting to." I smiled and gave him a hug. "Come visit later, 'kay?" Dave shook his head and laughed, "You're definetly a hug person. Yea... I'll find you later. I think Paul was going to Kev's tonight so I might be there... all depends on what the other guys are doing." I smiled, "Yay! I get to see my Paulie tonight... I'm gonna annoy the ever living shit out of him later." And I started to get various ideas of what to do to bug the hell out of him.  
  
Shane laughed, "Paul still puts up with your shit?" I nodded, "He sure does... I'm his Little Nash... 'course he puts up with my bull. I mean, it's not like I'm extremely annoying or anything." Shane smirked, "I don't know if I would agree with you on that one. But whatever you say Kay Bear." I smiled angelically, "You know it Shaners."  
  
--Shawn's Point of View--  
Hmmm... would Sweets and Shane work out? They seem to get along very well. I'll ask Paul later. Maybe Shane can make Sweets happy. I KNOW he can make her happy. I wonder if they like each other like that.  
  
And Shawn started to get many ideas of how to push the two of them together that night. Little did he know someone else was having the same thoughts. And that someone was Shane himself.  
  
--Shane's Point of View--  
Wow. Kay sure has changed a lot since I saw her last. But she's the same old Kay. I wonder if I can get up the courage to actually ask her out this time. I've liked her for years, I just never wanted to hurt our friendship if it didn't work out. I'm starting to think that it's worth the chance. Scratch that... Kay's definetly worth that chance. I'm sure we would always be friends anyways... or at least I HOPE we would be friends if we were ever to break up. Hell, what am I thinking? We're not even together and I'm worried about what will happen if we break up.  
  
Shane shook his thoughts and tried to focus on the present. "What'd you say Kay?" She looked at him worried, "You were really out there for a minute weren't you? I was trying to grab your attention. And there's only ONE thing that makes you focus that much. Who's the chick?" I laughed. "How's you know I was thinking about a beautiful woman?" Kay smiled, "You had a far off look in your eyes... mix that with the look of love and THAT would be how I knew you were thinking of a beautiful woman, as you so eloquently put it."  
  
A look of LOVE!? WHAT THE HELL? "The look of love?" Kay nodded, "Yep... it was so sweet looking. It almost made me want to let you be and think of some hot chick... but then I decided to bug you. Hell, I'm more important then some beautiful woman, aren't I?" I just shook my head and chuckled, if you only knew Kay, if you only knew. "Yep... you're more important." She got that big beautiful smile on her face, "SO.... What's her name? Do I know her? What's she like?" I laughed, "What's with the 20 questions, huh?" Kay just shrugged, "I just want to know who the competition is."  
  
"You don't have any competition. But since you want to know all about her I'll tell you some information. You do know her..." And Kay interrupted, "REALLY?! Is it Trish? No wait, Lisa? Amy, no... Tell me Shaners!" I chuckled, "She's the sweetest person on the planet. She's always there for her friends, hell... she's even there for people that she doesn't really know that well. She's got the most beautiful and unique eyes that I've ever seen. I could just get lost in her beauty. The best part... she doesn't even know that she's beautiful. She's got a great sense of humor too. She's just perfect."  
  
Kendra stared at me in disbelief, "And you said I had nothing to worry about... HA! She sounds monumental. She sound's like she's perfect for you." And then she sighed and she looked sort of sad, "You're going to have to introduce us. I want to get to know her. She sounds wonderful." The last statement was said with little to no passion. I could tell that Kendra wasn't happy with me talking about my dream woman... little did she know my dream woman was her. I smiled, "I'll definetly do that." She nodded and I could tell she wanted to either change the subject or get the hell outta there. I just hoped it wasn't the latter of the two.  
  
"Where's the shitter? I gotta reapply my makeup." I just laughed, "The ladies room is just down the hall to the left, remember? And you don't need to reapply anything. You look perfect just the way you are." Kay rolled her eyes at me, "SURE. And you're head over heals with some other chick... what does she have that I don't?" I sighed, "Nothing. Kay Bear... she doesn't have anything that you don't have. You're perfect just the way you are. You don't have to wear clothes like that either... you'd look just as beautiful in sweats." Kendra sighed, "Okay Shane, okay." And she went out the door.

* * *

Author's Note HOLY DAMN! It's been a month since I updated this story... I'm SO SORRY! I've been putting more into 'Perfect'... didn't realize how bad the case of neglect was for this story. I feel real bad you guys. I hope you still like this story. Hopefully you guys like the choice I made... I'm just in a Shane Helms kind of mood lately. 'Eh... tell me whether you hate it or like it. I really don't know what to expect from you guys. Just please review. Please. And thank you for all of the reviews I've gotten for this story so far. You guys are the best! The best I tell you! If I had an award to give then you guys would receive it. Thanks again for all the feedback--  
--Jess 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I was staring at my reflection in the mirror in the ladies restroom. Trying to figure out what was so wrong with me. Why don't guys like me? Am I just not attractive? That must be it. I've never had a boyfriend and I'm 24 years old. If that's not pathetic I don't know what is.

I had been in the bathroom for about 15 minutes now berating myself and just plain ol' putting myself down. Then the bathroom door opened. I wiped my eyes, yes I had been crying. I looked at the person thru the mirror. It was Victoria. She smiled softly at me, "Are you okay?" I just looked at her and nodded, "Yeah. I'm okay." Victoria looked at me with concern evident in her eyes, "Are you sure? I could hear you crying out in the hallway when I passed." My eyes got huge at that comment.

"Oh. No one else was with me. And I'm sure if anyone else heard you they just thought you were Trish or Stacy." I sighed and it felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Victoria smiled at me, "I'm Lisa Marie Varon. Otherwise knows as Victoria, you can just call me Victoria though, it's easier. What's your name?" I gave Victoria a half smile and said, "I'm Kendra Nash." Victoria got a big smile on her face, "THAT'S why I recognize you."

I looked at Victoria questioningly, "What do you mean? You recognize me??" Victoria nodded, "Well, Kev kept pictures of you in his wallet that he showed EVERYONE. Plus I heard some of the guys talking about how you were here visiting." My eyes got big, "Wait. Kev kept pictures of me in his wallet?" Victoria nodded, "Sure did. Some of them were just you, some of the were of the two of you though." I winced, "I bet some of them were horrible looking. Oh well, nothing the others haven't seen before."

Victoria looked at me with concern, "No. The pictures he had of you were very flattering. You could tell he loves his little sister a lot just by the way he talked about you. He put you on a pedestal. It was so cute." I looked at Victoria with amusement in my eyes, "You think Kev's cute?" Victoria rolled her eyes, "Well yes. But who doesn't?" I sighed, "That IS true. Who doesn't fall for 'Big Sexy'? Well... besides me that is. He's my brother, that would be wrong on so many levels if I thought that about Kev." And I shivered.

Victoria smiled, "Well, it's great to finally meet you Kendra. Who did you come here with?" I smiled, "Shawnie. But I wanted to visit everyone here. I've missed everyone SO much since I've been gone." Victoria smiled, "It sure seems like you have." I nodded. "Okay. I don't want to seem pushy or anything. But why were you crying?" I sighed, "I was just feeling sorry for myself is all."

I could tell that my explanation didn't make sense to Victoria so I elaborated. "I'm 24 years old, but I've never had a boyfriend, never even been kissed, nothin'. It's just pathetic." Victoria looked shocked, "You've never had a boyfriend?" I shook my head no. "Were all the guys at your high school gay or something?" I laughed, "No. I don't think any of them were gay actually." Victoria shook her head, "Those boys were just plain ol' stupid. Why wouldn't they want to be your boyfriend? You seem to be a really nice young woman." I sighed, "Thanks. I don't have a very good perception of myself. Usually I'm okay. But when guys start talking about their women or what they like in a woman I get very uncomfortable, because I know that I don't have any of those qualities."

Victoria just sat there in shock. "Okay. First thing to do. Change your perception of yourself. You're beautiful Kendra. Why don't you think so?" I shrugged, "I've just never thought of myself as beautiful. Honestly I've never really had a reason to." Victoria shook her head, "People must tell you you're beautiful." I nodded, "But they don't really mean it. That or they mean it but no one else thinks so."

Victoria sighed, "Okay then... that step is going to take a while. Why are you so hard on yourself?" I thought about what Victoria asked, "I don't have a real reason. I've been this way ever since I started high school ten years ago." Victoria looked at me, "Do you think if the girls gave you a makeover you'd think more highly of yourself?" I glanced down at the tiled floor. "I don't know. I've never had a real makeover before." Victoria looked at me oddly, "Every woman needs a good makeover now and again. Lets go to the Diva's locker room. They'll just LOVE it."

I looked at Victoria kind of worried, "They won't try to chance too much about me will they?" Victoria smiled, "No. Just what you want them, or allow them to change." I bit my lower lip and thought about what was going to happen if I agreed. "Okay. I just need to go find Shane and tell him I'm heading over there." Victoria smiled, "Okay. I'll come with you. Then we'll head on over to the locker room." I smiled and nodded, "Thanks a lot Victoria. This means a lot to me that you want to be my friend." Victoria smiled, "Of course I want to be your friend. I've heard nothing but good things about you from everyone." I blushed, "Okay. I just wanted to say thank you now in case I forget later." Victoria nodded, "No worries. And you're welcome honey."

I entered Shawn's locker room without knocking, "Are you sure it's wise to just barge in without knocking? They could be changing." I smiled, the room was empty. "This is Shawn's locker room. I've known him forever. He ALWAYS locks the door while changing. PLUS I've seen it before. It traumatized me as a little girl." Victoria laughed, "It traumatized you?" I smirked, "Well... not really traumatized. But I was like 10 at the time. He was the first man I ever saw naked. Not that he wasn't hot or anything. But when I was ten I didn't really think of it that way. He was just one of my brothers friends being a sicko." I rolled my eyes, "And after Shawn found out that it embarrassed me to see him naked he just HAD to do it all the time. The days of DX... pure hell. I'm glad he stopped doing that a while ago."

Victoria laughed, "I don't think any other woman on earth would complain about seeing Shawn naked, in fact I know women would LOVE to see him naked." I smiled, "That is VERY true. I'm not one of them. I've known Shawnie for years... he's like a brother to me. YUCK." Victoria rolled her eyes, "We were looking for Shane here? Why would he be here?" I shrugged, "This is where I left Shane. This is also where I found Shane."

Victoria nodded, "And how long have you known our resident super hero?" I got a big smile on my face, "Hmmm... for a LONG time. I met Shaners back in WCW when Kev was still there. I hung out with the boys of 3 count ALL the time. Almost as much as I hung out with the clique, which was always bad considering how young I was back then, and how rowdy the guys were back in the day."

Victoria smiled, "I remember back then. They were bad on tv so I can only imagine what it was like off camera. But back to this Shane thing. Do I detect a hint of a crush?" My cheeks turned red. "I DO! I knew it! You two would be so cute together! Ooo... is he why you were crying earlier?"

I bit my lower lip, "Sort of. Shane was only PART of the reason. But it's really not his fault, I asked him for details." Victoria got confused, "Details. Details about what?" I sighed, "Shane is in love with a beautiful woman. I was excited at first because everyone knows how much luck, or lack there of, Shane's had with women. He tends to pick the skanks or the gold diggers. But when he started talking about how wonderful she is I got even more depressed and hard on myself."

Victoria was VERY confused at this point. "Okay. I talked to Shane last week but he never mentioned a woman to me. Surely he couldn't have fallen in love that easily. Amy and Matt would know. Maybe they can figure out who she is."

I just stared at Victoria, "I don't really want to know anymore. And I sure as hell don't want to talk about it. Besides that... Shane told me that I know the girl." Victoria sighed in frustration, "He said you knew her and he DIDN'T give you her name?! Grr..." I laughed, "Now you know how I feel. Although I do sort of feel bad. I SHOULD be happy that Shane's found love, but something inside me just doesn't want to be happy about it."

Victoria nodded, "You want to be that girl. Totally understandable. Shane's a sweetie. I'd be acting the same was if I were you. Let's get going to the locker room. You need... scratch that, you DESERVE to be pampered. Let's go." And with that Victoria and I headed to wherever the diva's locker room was. I really hope I don't regret this later on. REALLY.

* * *

Author's Note: Again I'm terribly sorry for the lack of updates. I finally got a job and I went on two vacations so I didn't have much time to write. That and I couldn't think of anything... writer's block SUCKS! Anyways thanks for sticking with the story. I SWEAR I'll update it more. Or at least I'll try my best to update more. Thanks for all the support and reviews so far! You guya are the greatest! --Jess 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Victoria and I finally got to the women's locker room. Took forever to get there too, and don't ask me how either, there are so many damn twists and turns in this freakin' arena. But anyways... Victoria smiled at me and knocked, "Yeah, come on in." And we went on in just as the sweet voice had told us to do.  
  
There were various Diva's in the locker room, some were chatting, some were getting prepared for their up coming matches and their spots on RAW. Trish and Amy were the first two up. "Hi! I'm Trish. It's nice to meet you." I smiled, "We've met Trish." She looked at me oddly.  
  
I rolled my eyes, "What is with this. No one freakin' recognizes me. Kendra ring any bells??" Trish's face turned red, "OH sweetie! I feel so bad that I didn't recognize you now. You've changed SO MUCH though. I remember when you were just a little thing following Kev and Shawn around like a lost puppy."  
  
I nodded, "Yep. I was their little shadow. But I don't really think I've changed THAT much, have I??" Trish smiled, "You've turned into a lovely young woman." I rolled my eyes, "Okay then Trish, whatever you say."  
  
Amy smiled, "It's great to see you again Kendra. I seem to remember a young man with green hair mentioning you earlier, didn't realize it was because you were here though. What brings you here tonight?" I smiled, "What, there has to be a reason? Nah... I was in town visitin' Kev and Shawnie said ya'll had a show tonight, so HERE I AM!"  
  
"That's cool. How's life been?" I smiled, "Pretty good, pretty good." Victoria cut me off before I could elaborate anymore though. "Yep. There was a reason I brought Kendra along." She paused for added effect, "Kendra here has NEVER had a makeover before. I figure what better first experience then with the Diva's."  
  
Trish and Stacy's faces lit up. "A makeover!? Ooo... what are you doing tonight?" I smiled at Trish, "Well, Paulie mentioned that Kev might have people over tonight after the show. If that's really the case feel free to some on over." Amy smiled, "Is there a particular person you want to be a Kevin's house tonight?" I blushed.  
  
"Ooo... that's a yes. Who is he?" I debated over telling them or not, I mean I HAD kept my crush a secret for years now, should I really ruin it and tell people? I sighed, "Well... if you SWEAR not to tell anyone I'll let you know. But you can't tell ANYONE." And I looked straight at Amy. Amy rolled her eyes, "Damn... you'd think I don't know how to keep a secret by the way you looked at me. I won't tell Matt."  
  
I smiled, "Okay then... I feel rather stupid saying this out loud. ESPICALLY since I know he likes someone else... but well, I've liked him for years, and it sure as hell doesn't seem like it's gonna stop anytime soon. It's Shane." Nidia looked at me oddly, "Shane's married."  
  
I smiled, "No, no, no. You misunderstood me. NOT McMahon. Shane Helms." Amy's eyes lit up, then she thought about it, "Wait. You KNOW he likes someone else? What are you talking about??"  
  
"He told me he was in love with some beautiful woman earlier. He said more then just beautiful, but after a while I just sorta tuned him out." Everyone laughed, Stacy came over, "So... what do you want to wear tonight?" I thought about it and smiled, "Something with a little green in it, but not too much." Stacy nodded, "Make's sense, wearing your man's favorite color."  
  
After a while we picked a black tube top and a black, white and green striped skirt. The shirt didn't show off any stomach, thank god. And the stripes on the skirt were diagonal, if that makes any sense. It was actually VERY cute. I'm glad everyone helped pick it out. I would take some credit for it and say I helped... but well, I didn't.  
  
Trish became in charge of the hair and Stacy was in charge of the makeup. The rest of the girls were just helping with their opinions and what not. Trish's eyes lit up, "I know exactly what to do with your hair! You straightened it this morning?" I smiled, "Well, it wasn't exactly morning... but yep." Trish smiled, "You don't mind if I curl it all do you?" I thought about it, "Go for it. From one extreme to the other."  
  
Stacy sat down across from me while Trish started to fiddle with my hair. "What have you been doing since you graduated?" I smiled, "Well, I graduated about a year ago. Took awhile for me to find out what I actually wanted to do... but I'm very happy with what I chose."  
  
Amy laughed, "And what exactly would that be Miss Nash?" I smiled, "I wondered if anyone would pick up on that. I'm a web designer. Lotsa fun let me tell you." I turned to all the other girls, "You all have a website, don't you?" Amy and Trish smiled, "We do." I nodded, "Thought so. Plus there's always the Diva's website."  
  
Then I smiled, "And of course the sites the fans create... those are awesome. Well, I take that back, not ALL of them are awesome, but there are some pretty damn cool ones out there."  
  
Stacy smiled, "Our fans are awesome." I nodded, "Oh sorry Trish." "No Problem hun. I didn't hurt you, did I?" I smiled at the concern in her voice, "Nope. I'm fine." Amy smiled, "Okay... I'm gonna be a bit nosey now." I laughed, "Go right ahead. I figure I know what you're gonna ask anyway."  
  
Amy shrugged, "Probably. Now earlier you said Shane likes someone else. What were you talking about?" I looked at her oddly, "He told me about some woman, how she's beautiful, sweet and all that type of stuff. At first I wanted to know all about her, I mean, he's a great guy he deserves to be happy. But after a while it just got on my nerves so I went to the bathroom to feel sorry for myself."  
  
Amy still didn't understand it, "That doesn't make any sense to me though. Shane hasn't mentioned anything to anyone else about her. Did he tell you her name?" I rolled my eyes, "No. The ONE thing I wanted to know about her and he didn't tell me. All he told me was that I know her. No real details though, only that her eyes were really pretty, but everyone's eyes are pretty in one way or another." Amy nodded, "Okay. You don't mind if I ask Matt about this, do you?"  
  
I shook my head. "No. Just as long as you don't tell him I like Shane. THAT would be embarrassing." Trish laughed, "It could be worse honey, at least you don't want to get with a married man." Everyone laughed, I sighed, "Now that WOULD be pretty bad wouldn't it" Then I added, "I've liked married men before... but I know there is no way anything would happen. Pretty much it's just a crush and nothing more in cases like that. I'd NEVER act on a crush with a married man."  
  
Stacy smiled, "You have the right type of thinking. Very logical. The rat's don't think like that though. They just want to get with the guys so the can brag to their friends. It used to be really bad, but it doesn't happen much anymore. Most of the guys know how to keep it in their pants now." I laughed, "Ring Rats. I remember when you'd see one every corner you turned, how they always got in the arenas really confused me. I had to see so many skanky bitches when I stayed with Kev and the guys. Not something I'd like to relive."  
  
I sighed, "That's the way the clique acted though. Everyone expected it because back then everyone did it." I rolled my eyes, "You were gone 250 days a year, you had physical needs. No one was expected to be faithful back in the day." I shook my head and sighed, "So fuckin' pathetic. Lets change the subject."  
  
Amy laughed, "I agree. What do you want to talk about, anything specific?" I smiled, "Not really, what do you do to pass the time when you're on the road?" Stacy smiled, "Let's see... besides coming here and working we have autograph signings, photo shoots, and many other things dealing with work."  
  
I smiled, Trish spoke up, "We go shopping a lot too." My smile got bigger, "I can see that being a lot of fun." Stacy laughed, "Of course it is! Wanna go shopping with us next time?" I nodded, "Sure. You just tell me when and where and I'll let you know if I can come."  
  
Trish got done with my hair and Stacy started with the makeup. "Will someone get Shawn or Paul for me? I need to talk to them." Amy got up, "Sure, I'll go get them right now for you." I smiled, "Thanks Amy." And she was off to find the guys for me.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for all the review's everyone! You're the reason I keep writing more of this story. Please keep the reviews coming! You guys are the best! Thanks again-- --Jess


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Amy got back with both Shawn and Paul, not what I had expected, but that was just fine and dandy with me. Kill two birds with one stone I always say. As soon as they got in the room their jaws hit the floor. Shawn spoke up, "DAMN! You look hot Ken." Paul smiled, "Who are you trying to impress? It's not Randy is it?" I blushed, "No. It's not Randy, although Randy is a stud."  
  
Paul laughed, "Randy likes to think of himself like that. It's a good thing you aren't after Orton though, he doesn't deserve you." I smiled sweetly, "Okay Paulie. Now for the reason I brought you here..." "Technically you didn't bring us here, Amy did."  
  
I gave Paul a look, "Okay smartass. Now as I was saying... was Kev gonna have people over after the show?" Shawn smiled, "That's all you wanted us for? Yes, he was planning to, but you could have called him and asked him yourself."  
  
I smiled, "Well, yes I could have... but then I wouldn't have seen your reaction to my makeover, now would I?" They laughed, "Who's ya'll invite so far?" Paul smiled, "Evolution, Copeland, Irvine, Benoit... you know guys we like. Why?" "Just curious, I'm gonna invite more people then that. I've already invited all the girls." Paul smiled, "THAT'S what I forgot, hot women."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Where's Steph?" "She's got a job over at Smackdown, I'll see her on Wednesday night." "Smackdown? I haven't seen her on screen, what does she do?" Paul smiled, "She's not on screen anymore."  
  
I smiled, "That'll come in handy when you decide to have little games and little princesses." Paul nodded, "Yep. But I realize what you're trying to do Kendra Savannah Nash, trying to change the subject so we won't figure out who you're trying to impress. Hate to break it to ya darlin' but it won't work."  
  
I stuck out my bottom lip and batted my eyelashes, "But it was working so well up to this point." Shawn laughed, "Come on Paul, lets leave her alone. She'll tell us when she feels like it. I smiled, "That's a very mature attitude Mr. Sexy Boy. What's up with that?" The girls are smiled when I said Shane's catch phrase, although in my own defense I said the phrase normally.  
  
Shawn's eyes lit up, I raised an eyebrow at Shawn. Shawn got a cocky smirk on his face, "I figured it out." I smiled, "Orton's better at the cocky smirk Shawn. And WHAT exactly did you figure out?" The smirk never left Shawn's face, "Who you like, the girls all gave it away."  
  
I sighed, "That's not really my fault though." Shawn's smirk was replaced with his regular smile, "You have nothing to be ashamed of Ken. Shane's a really nice guy. PLUS... I think he likes you."  
  
I rolled my eyes at Shawn's comment, "Yep, he likes me so much that he started talking about some other woman to me." Shawn looked surprised, "He did? I could have sworn he liked you. What did he say?"  
  
Stacy's eyes lit up, "HOLY SHIT!" Everyone turned to Stacy shocked. "I just figured out who Shane was talking about." My eyes got huge, "Well, don't just sit there! Tell me!"  
  
Stacy got a huge smile on her face, "Well, Shane said her eyes were really pretty and different, right?" I nodded, "And that she's a sweet heart and doesn't know that she's beautiful, right?" I nodded again still not getting it. "Well... that all describes you honey. Shane likes YOU!"

* * *

Author's Note: I realize this chapter is REALLY short... probably the shortest chapter I've ever written, but it leaves you with a cliff hanger... sort of, well not really, but you know what I mean. Please update. I have part of the next chapter written but I'm gonna wait until I have at least three reviews. I'd like to thank the ONE reviewer I got for the last chapter... THANKS AngelRose82... you're the best! Gald you liked the last chapter, hopefully you like this one just as well. Thanks again everyone and PLEASE REVIEW-- Jess


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
I just stared in shock, I had no clue what to say. Paul closed my mouth and laughed at me, "Shocked?" I shook my head no, "There's no way Shane likes me, no possible way. You're wrong Stace. That's all there is to it, your just wrong."  
  
Stacy just smiled, "Shane's right you know. You really don't realize how beautiful you are." I just stood there for awhile, "You know what, I gotta go. I'm gonna get some water." And I left the room in search of a bottle of water.  
  
_There's no way Stacy could be right. Absolutely no freaking way, Right?? It would be nice if he did like me though. But who the hell am I kidding? Shane doesn't like me, he can't it's not possible. "It's just not possible."  
_  
Shane came over to me, "All Things Are Possible. If you learned ANYTHING from Shawn it should be that. Now, what's not possible?" I shook my head, "Nothing, just thinking aloud again. What have you been up to?" _Yea, that's right mindless conversation, good job Kendra!  
  
_Shane smiled, "Oh, you mean after you left, no wait, stranded me in Shawn's locker room earlier?" And he laughed, "Not too terribly much, but I see you've been busy. You look great Kay Bear, absolutely beautiful. Then again you always look beautiful to me." I smiled at Shane, "You know what Shaners? You're one of sweetest guys in the world."  
  
Shane got a big smile on his face, "Well the didn't call me Sugar Shane for nothing. But on a serious note, why'd you get changed? You looked beautiful before, there a reason you wanted to look better?"  
  
I smiled, "Maybe there is." And unconsciously I got a dreamy look on my face. "Where is he? I'll fight him off." And he got in his Hurricane stance. I laughed and grabbed Shane's left arm, "Let's go boy wonder. I need to find me some water." Shane smiled, "Some H2O for the lady." We both laughed as we walked down the halls to find me a bottle of water.  
  
--Shane's Point Of View--  
  
_Damn. I should just tell her how I feel already. I've got nothing to lose, well except for her friendship... but she's not superficial like that. Besides, I won't lay it on too thick when I first ask her out. Don't want to scare her off, now do I?  
_  
"So Shane, whatcha doing tonight after the show?" I smiled at _my_ beautiful angel, "Didn't have any plans, why? What's up?" Kendra got a big smile on her face, _God that smile could kill me_, "Kev's having a bunch of people over. I was wonderin' if you'd come." I smiled at her. "Anything for you Kay, anything." Then I thought about it, "THAT'S why you're so dressed up! Is the guy gonna be there?"  
  
Kendra got that dreamy look on her face again, "Yes he is." I laughed, "You'll have to introduce us. I wanna know if he's good enough for you." Kendra smiled, "You don't have to worry about that Shaners, he's perfect for me."  
  
_DAMN! Damn it all to hell! I hope this guy's a scumbag so I can beat the ever living crap out of him. _"Well, I've got an interview soon. I gotta get going, see ya tonight Kay." She smiled at me, "I BETTER see you tonight otherwise you're gonna get it! Have fun with the interview." I nodded and walked away.  
  
--Kendra's Point of View--  
  
_He's coming tonight! Good, I didn't get made over for no reason._ I shook my head, _I still don't believe Shane likes me, but we'll see tonight. I just have to get the balls to tell him I like him._ I shook my head again, _Yea Kendra... since you have the guts to do that.  
_  
But I had my mind made up. If I ever wanted to know if Shane and I could work I'd have to take matters into my own hands. And to think... it only took me 4 years to realize that important bit of information. Oh well, better late then never, right??

* * *

Author's Note: I found it fit that Chapter 10 was an important chapter. Not too long, which I apologise for, but I like it! Thank you for the reviews Shady-Angel821, Latisha C, Kandiland, and AngelRose82! You guys are my absolute favorite people right now because you reviewed... which is sad, yet true. Hope ya'll liked this chapter! PLEASE Review, what do you think should happen next? Any ideas? Thanks-- Jess


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

--That Night at Kevin's House--

Shawn and I had left for Kevin's as soon as RAW was over. Most of the others were stopping at their hotels to shower, change, etc. and then they'd be over after that. Tristen was still awake when we got to Kev's. "Tris... what are you doing up little man?"

Tristen smiled his charming little smile at me, "Dad said I could stay up for a bit. At least until you got here. I wanted to hang out with you more Aunt Vannah." I smiled, that nephew of mine sure is a charmer, "That's sweet Tris, but you'll get to spend PLENTY of time with me later. I'll be with ya for two weeks ya know."

Tristen nodded, "I know, I just miss you is all." I got teary eyed, "Now don't go making me cry T. I miss you too buddie. I'll tell you what, you pick a book and I'll read some with you okay little man?" Tristen smiled and nodded, "Okay Aunt Vannah." Then he yawned, "Meet you up in my room in TWO minutes." I nodded, "Two minutes."

Tristen went upstairs, "How'd you do that? I've been trying to get him to sleep forever." I smiled and kissed Kevin's cheek, "You just have to know how to handle him. That and the fact that he just wanted to spend a little time with me. I'll be back in a bit, I have a feeling Tris'll be out like a light pretty soon."

Shawn and Kevin smiled, "She's great with children." Kevin nodded, "Sure is. I can see her having loads of little ones down the road." Shawn smirked, "Oh No... what's the smirk for?" "Oh... no reason, just I may have figured out whose babies Ken wants to have in the future is all."

Kevin looked shocked, "Well... WHO?!" Shawn smiled, "OH just Shane Helms." Kevin stood there not saying anything, after the initial shock wore off he shook out of his stupor. "Eh... Helms is a nice guy. Could be worse." Shawn laughed, "Yeah, it could be Orton." Kevin cringed, "Man... don't even joke about crap like that."

--15 Minutes Later--

I came down the stairs to find Kev and Shawn on the recliners watching tv in the living room. "He fell asleep, huh?" I smiled, "Yep, he was pretty tired. He kept nodding off but eventually he just went to sleep." Kevin smiled, "Thanks Dra, you're a doll." I smiled, "It was nothin' Nash. Anyone here yet?"

Shawn shook his head no and the doorbell rang, it's a good thing Tirsten's room is up two stories otherwise little man woulda been woken from the land of nod. Since I was already up I went to get the door. I opened it without looking to see who it is, which I tend to do often although it's not very smart of me. "Why little one, haven't I taught you ANYTHING? You never answer the door without looking to see who it is first."

I rolled my eyes at Ric's banter, "Okay Pap. I'll look next time, happy?" Ric nodded, "Although I know you WON'T it still makes me feel better." I smiled, "Besides... I knew it would be someone I knew, no worries Pap." Ric rolled his eyes at my use of the name Pap, I had started calling him Pap when Kev was back in WCW with Ric. Ric was like a 2nd father to me, therefore the nickname 'Pap' was born.

"Do come in gentlemen, you are the first to arrive. Might I offer you a beverage? Coca-Cola, Juice of the Orange, Dr. Pepper, Juice of the Apple, Bottled Spring Water. And then of course we also have a bar, make yourself anything you would like." Finally I couldn't take anymore of it and I burst out laughing. "Sorry... that was just too fun." They started laughing at me also, Randy smiled, "Juice of the Apple, huh?" I nodded while cracking up, "I know corny... but that's all I could think of that sounded 'proper.'"

Finally we stopped laughing, "What a wonderful hostess. Where's the big cheese... is he too lazy to get the door now a days?" I smirked, "Oh... not too good, just too old. You know bones get brittle with age."

"I heard that DRA!" I smiled, "Okay Paul... you want water, what about the rest of ya?" Dave, Randy and Ric smiled at me. I rolled my eyes, "Let me guess... H2O for now, right?" They nodded, "Thought so. Seriously thought the bar is stocked, I checked the other night."

I came back with 4 waters and a Cream Soda, "Sorry, we have this too if anyone wants one." "HEY... where's my drink?" I smiled sweetly at Kev, "It's still in the fridge. Get your lazy ass up and get it yourself." Then I blew him a kiss for good measure.

The doorbell rang again but Dave was closest so he went to get the door for me, how sweet. Dave came back with two men in tow, "I don't believe you've met before. Kendra, this is Mark Jindrak and Garrison Cade. Guys this is Kendra Nash." They both smiled at me and mark took my hand and kissed the back of it.

I looked into his eyes shocked, "Damn... that's never happened before. You sure are a charmer, aren't you?" Everyone laughed, "You're a funny little thing aren't you. So I hear you have a crush on some wrestler, Who?"

I just looked at Mark shocked, "And just HOW the HELL would you know about it?!" Mark gulped, "Oops... Uh, it's been going around in the back." Then to soften my shock he added, "It wouldn't happen to be me, would it?" And he looked at me hopefully.

I laughed, "You're a funny man. And No, it's not you. And I'm not telling you who it is either." Mark shook his head, "Damn. You seriously aren't gonna tell me?" I smiled and shook my head no, "I've only known you for what? Five minutes. Oh... and then there's the fat that everyone will know by the end of the night anyways, if I can get the guts that is."

With that said I sat on the couch smushed between Dave and Randy. Paul laughed, "There's room on this couch for ya." I smiled sweetly, "Nah... I like this spot just fine." And I looked at both of the guys, "Hey there boys." I moved my eyebrows up and down to add effect and everyone laughed, including me.

There was a knock on the door and whoever it was came on in. I glanced over at the doorway and Amy, Matt, Shane and Stacy came into the room. I smiled brightly, "Hey guys! Make yourself comphy, there's drinks in the fridge and alcohol at the bar you just gotta make whatever you want."

We had all been chillin' in the living room for about half an hour and everyone who was coming had finally arrived. So the party was just starting to get fun. I was standing over to one side of the room just staring at Shane trying to get the guts to tell him how I feel when Mark Jindrak came over. "So it's Shane, huh?" I smiled sweetly, "What gave me away?" Mark laughed, "Oh you know, it could be the way you've been looking at him all night."

I laughed, which in turn got Shane's attention and he started to watch Mark and I. Mark smiled and touched my shoulder softly, "There's no need to worry Kendra, Shane feels the same way." I looked up at him and smiled brightly, "You think so?" Mark nodded, "I KNOW so. You can tell just by the way he looks at you, as if you're the only woman in the room, even when the diva's are around."

I smiled, "I think I should tell him." Mark nodded, "Yep. You definetly should." Shane made his way over to us. "So... it's Mark, huh?" I looked at Shane funny, "Yes... this is Mark. I thought you two already knew each other though."

Shane shook his head no, "Not what I meant Kay Bear. The guy you like, it's Mark." I looked at Shane oddly, "No. Mark and I just met tonight." And then it dawned on me, the perfect way to tell Shane HE was the man I liked.

I smiled sweetly, "You really want to meet him?" Shane nodded, "Of course, I need to approve you know." I smiled, "Let's go then, I'll go show you." And I took Shane to the bathroom down on the main level, it was after all the first room I could think of with a mirror.

"He's in the bathroom?" I giggled at Shane's confusion. "Just wait." We got into the bathroom and I took him to the sink to look in the mirror. "There he is." Shane looked in the mirror for a moment and then turned to me, confusion written all over his face.

I smiled and touched his cheek, "Shane... YOU'RE the one I like. You're the one I've ALWAYS liked, I just never had the courage to tell you before." I sighed, "I thought you'd laugh at me, or hate me, or something... And now I'm ramb..." Shane put his finger over my lips to silence me.

He smiled warmly down at me, "Kay Bear... I like you too. I've liked for so long, hell... I can't think of a time when I didn't like you." "Shane?" "Yes?" "Will you..." He stopped me again, "No... that's not right. Kendra, will you go out with me?" I smiled, "How'd you know?" Shane smiled, "I had a hunch. So... what do you say?" I smiled at Shane and gave him a huge hug, "I'd LOVE to go on a date with you Shaners."

Shane pulled away from me, but not for long. He pulled me into his arms and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. I'd go as far as to say it was the best kiss I'd ever experienced, then again it was the only kiss I'd ever experienced. So far.

* * *

Author's Note: Ta Dah!! Like it? I sure as hell do. I would like to thank everyone who Reviewed the last chapter. OH and a special thanks to Kandiland for the great idea that inspired me to write this chapter... I realize it took quite a while though, and I'm sorry 'bout that. Anyways... Special Thanks to _drumroll _please Jeffslildiva (Amanda), Latisha C, AngelRose82, Kandiland, and anyone else who reviewed chapter 10. Should that be the end of the story? Or do you want more?? I could always actually write about the family trip to Disney... that would be fun. I think I will. OH... and stupid me I thougth I had updated my story Perfect 3 days ago and no one liked it... nope I hadn't actually uploaded the chapter hits head silly goose. ANYWAYS... THANKS-- Jess


End file.
